Tell Me Do you
by darkarcherlady
Summary: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Trailer M/M, Lax/Bruce, Lex/Clark, Bruce/Clark, Clark/Jimmy, Batman/Superman, Lex/Superman...I have posted this few different places so might have seen it before. Think of this as porn parody of Batman v Superman, yes its that cheesy, you have been warned. Complete!
1. Tell Me Do You

Ch. 1

Teasing, groping, Language PG-13 ish

Lex/Clark, Bruce/Clark, Jimmy/Clark, Bruce/Lex-implied

(())(())

Bruce had not planned on being distracted by the woman in the red dress at Lex's fundraiser but he couldn't help it. She was beautiful and mysterious and he had not seen her before at any other high class affair. He being distracted by her on reacting to the man's voice calling his name, usually he would ignore men who look like him cause he looked like a reporter.

He shook the man's hand who was trying to have a lighter grip then him, he paid it no mind thinking he would be able to move on and look around for the woman but she had disappeared in the crowd.

Bruce finally took a long look at the reporter who had the weak handshake and his body instantly reacted to what he saw. Strength, pure adulterated strength hidden under dark thick glasses and slightly hunched body. He should not have had a weak handshake. He looked him up-and-down and smiled as the reporter asks about the vigilante. Bruce decides to trap his prey.

"Clark Kent the reporter who writes fluff pieces about the alien who rescues damsels in distress and kisses them for the camera?" Bruce states trying to get a reaction out of the young man. Nothing, interesting…he steps closer into Clark's personal space. "He hasn't rescued any men lately has he? Does he ignore their distress?"

Bruce's hand brushed very discreetly over Clark's cock, he inwardly rose his eyebrows, this man is very well endowed.

"Not everyone thinks that way Mr. Wayne."

"Don't believe everything you read in your fan mail, Son." Bruce took the momentary distraction and pushed this time on the reporter's cock. He felt the slight tension in the man's body. He stepped back happy with his experiment and spoke again. "Maybe its the cynic in me I do not like playing bottom to an alien, whether he saved me or not."

"Ah, Bruce meets Clark I knew I wasn't wrong when I looked at his photo Bruce!" Lex states as he weasels his way into the conversation.

Clark seems almost startled as a hand gets offered to him to shake, but when he hesitates too long the hand goes to his crotch which is now bulging even in his unfitted pants. "Hmmm…Well endowed indeed, you don't want to bottom for this man with out preparation eh." He looks over his shoulder at Bruce and smiles. "Oh I forgot Bruce you don't bottom anymore, what a shame."

"Lex leave us." Bruce grabbed Lex's upper arm and pulled him away from Clark quickly. Bruce didn't know why but he felt very possessive of the reporter.

"Tsk tsk Bruce your anger management classes need to work on that grip." Lex states as he reaches up and licks into Bruce's ear. "Come by later & I'll show you new equipment you are going to love." Lex slapped Bruce on his ass and walked away into the crowded room.

Bruce turned around to go back to the reporter but Clark was gone. He looked but didn't find the young reporter anywhere. He ignored the other men and women who fawned over him as he walked to the restroom.

As he opened the door the sight he saw made him smile brightly. He made sure to lock the bathroom door and stepped forward.

"You know you don't have to do that yourself." Bruce stated as he came up to the young reporter whose hand was down his pants and who's eyes had been closed in pent up pleasure.

The reporter stilled and opened his eyes in surprise. "Mr. Way…"

"Oh no need to be formal…Clark." Bruce stepped forward quickly unzipped the younger man's pants and grabbed the cock that had been in the reporters hand.

"Bruuuuce." The man moaned eyes closing again.

"I would love to see that mouth around my cock." Bruce stated as he pulls long on the cock and Clark moans again. Bruce is about to push the young man to the ground, about to get the best damn blow job in months, when something vibrates on his wrist. He looks and small flashing icon indicates that their are things he must attend to. "Maybe some other time, Son." Bruce states pulling harsh on the cock and walking to the door.

"Oh and your alien needs a good fuck to teach him the real meaning of being a human, saving us is not enough."

Clark leans against the sink it suddenly cracks under the pressure of his hand as he tries to understand what had happened in the last 10 minutes. He had been assaulted twice by two of the most wealthy men in the world and he had almost given one of them a blowjob. He thought about it and realized he had been attracted to both men, but mostly to Bruce Wayne.

"Oh hey Clark what are you doing?" Jimmy asked as he came into the bathroom.

Clark quickly tried to hide the evidence but Jimmy had seen. He smiled and walked up, oh no Clark thought he wouldn't be able to stop if Jimmy…

"Who is it that got you stiff Smallville? I saw you talking or more like being measured by Lex & Bruce. Did they propose anything, you know sleeping with them is how to get the best stories, at least that is what Lois told me." Jimmy kneels down and sucks in Clark's cock.

"Jimmy we shouldn't."

"Don't worry Clark I have been told that I am one of the best cock suckers at the Planet. Why do you think Perry likes to take me into his office for private chats so often?"

"Jimmy, I'm going to…" Clark pulled Jimmy off his cock and quickly switched them around. Clark kneeled and sucked in Jimmy's cock. Clark was so aroused he might have sucked a little to inhumanly and Jimmy came very quickly.

"Fuck Clark your mouth," Jimmy stated as he wiped cum off Clark's lips and licked it off his finger. "I need that cock of yours in my ass now!"

"Jimmy I…"

"Come on Clark please…" Jimmy turned and bent over and revealed his ass. Clark could hardly stop himself.

There was a loud knock on the door and Clark stepped away completely from Jimmy's body. He knew who was walking into the restroom before the door opened. He seriously didn't want to be in the same room as him, especially with his cock so aroused. He pushed out of the door leaving the party immediately & quickly pulling at his tie as he flew up into the air.


	2. Cum

Ch. 2 Cum

This is where is gets nasty! If you don't like M/M then press the back button now!

Language, this is where its rated R/Explicit

Lex/Bruce, Batman/Superman, Superman/Lex

Dildo use, Teasing, groping, dubious content, slight bondage, anal, fucking, M/M

(())(())

Bruce changed into his bat suit and left before Alfred could suggest any massage therapies.

He drove around a corner and there was Superman larger then life. Batman hit him with the Batmobile and he bounced off and into a building.

Clark knew he shouldn't take his sexual frustration out on a common criminal especially one who from all historic accounts used to do some good for the city of Gotham. However the party that evening was very arousing, he needed to relieve the tension soon.

Clark walked over to the batmobile and pulled open the doors throwing them away as if they were pieces of paper.

Batman stood up he was brave he'd give him that much. He used his x-ray vision he started on his feet and went up he stopped at his cock, he was huge and very much aroused.

"Next time they shine your light in the sky don't go, bury it…"

"What are you looking at?" Batman asks as his hands went to his cock and adjusts it. "Do you want me to bury this in your ass?"

Superman jerks out of his x-ray vision and tries to gain the upper hand. "The bat is dead."

"Tell me?" Batman reached out and rubbed his hand against Superman's obvious bulge in his suit. "Do you cum?"

Superman backed away and turned, he flew off knowing it was the only way to get away from this conversation with any dignity. As he was flying off he heard, "You will" in the man's deep computerized voice. He swallowed his mouth was very dry, his cock became even harder.

Bruce came into the conference room with confidence. However he was not prepared for the overwhelming dizziness that came over him as he breathed in the air. His last conscious thought was that he was going to pound Luthor's ass so hard when he came to.

"Welcome back to the living Brucie…" Lex's voice stated as Bruce took account of where he was and what was going on.

He was lying back on a solid surface staring up into boring office florescent tube lighting. His body was tied down and spread out in such a way that he could only move his head slightly to look down his naked body to the man with the blond hair. Lex was lazily pulling at his cock.

Bruce and Lex had had an on again off again sexual relationship especially when it came to certain scientific discoveries or inventions they usually resolved their differences with sexual favors. He was not in any talks with LexCorp, WayneTech had almost severed all ties because of the way Lex had responded to the attack on Metropolis, caring about his products more then the people in the buildings that had been destroyed.

"What are you doing Lex?"

"You pulled me away from my latest play thing and wouldn't allow me to touch." With that word Lex's fingers played around Bruce's asshole. Lex could not top to save his life, but he was smart enough to create products that he could use to enjoy seeing other men bottom even if he was not the one going inside the other man's ass.

"I do not bottom Lex."

"Oh sweet heart, you will bottom for me, cause you cost me my release last night." Bruce was still sexually aroused from his encounter with Clark and Superman his body was not objecting to Lex's hand on his cock. On the contrary he almost immediately relaxed as the single finger pushed inside his ass. "You missed out as well didn't you?" Lex asked smiling. "He ran away from the party while you were threatening me."

"Lex, what are you planning on."

"Oh nothing major, just holding you here for a few hours while I work on a bigger prize." Lex's smile broke and Bruce shivered inwardly, this man was a maniac.

"Let me go Lex and I…"

"No, you are going to relax and be pleasured slowly over many hours. When I get back you will be so ready to burst you will beg me to hit that spot." With those words Lex pushed in and curved his fingers just right, Bruce couldn't help reacting to the pleasure that went through his body.

Lex smiled moved the equipment closer to the open prepared hole and slowly let it sink in. He put the engine on slow and programed it to stimulate every 20 min, with every hour getting a few more teases. He smiled and left Bruce as he moaned as the dildo machine pushed in and hit his prostrate immediately.

Lex smiled as he watched the proceedings of the judicial court hearing on Superman's involvement in the Metropolis City destruction. He owned, had fucked, most of the senators on the committee. Everything was going according to plan, he glanced at his watch and tapped on an app and saw that Bruce was still enjoying his torture. His cock was large and ready to burst, Lex smiled. He glanced up at the loud noise and the explosion, he glanced around non pulsed at the screams of the court room attendance. He moved quickly to the man in the blue and red cape, he was leaning over hunched as if in pain. He let him lean on his body.

"Come with me Superman." He stated as he placed something with slight green hint to it around Superman's wrist.

He walked Superman out the side door into a waiting van.

"The lab please Mercy,"

"Of course Mr. Luthor."

Lex smiled at the body in front of him, he was going to enjoy working on this alien tonight. With Bruce just on the other side of the wall, he contemplated letting Bruce hear him moan as he used the alien's cock. Perhaps that would be too much for the man?

He moved meticulously to place the restrains on the alien before he took off the kryptonite bracelet and let Mercy take it out of the room. Then he began touching the Alien's cock. It was beautiful, Lex licked along its tip and sucked on its head, he heard a grown above and smiled. He swallowed the cock and sucked. The alien was awake now, he could feel the cock respond. His hands slowly played with the alien's balls and he began to move on the cock.

"What is going…" The alien's voice was hoarse.

"Enjoy my experimentation Alien, after tonight I will dissect you and divulge all your secrets to the world."

"Lex Luthoooooor…" It was suppose to sound angry but it turned into a moan as Lex sucked in his cock again.

"You enjoying this alien?"

"No I…"

"Your body betrays you just like all other men's bodies. You are not as different as I thought you would be to human anatomy."

"Lex stop this I, I will not be able to…"

"Are you afraid you will hurt me? That is quaint."

"I am stronger then…"

"Really? Try and get out of those bonds alien?"

Lex went back to sucking and he watched as the alien tried to pull against the simple plastic bonds.

Lex came up for air and smiled at the perplexed look on the alien's face.

"You see, I have done my homework, the lights in this room are like your home planet's red sun. You did not have powers on your planet, only with newer suns do you get power. You are like any other man, because you have never had to create any muscle in you body for your entire life on this planet, you are weaker then most men at your age. You essentially are human now…"

"Let me go Lex."

"No, I think we are ready for round 2." Lex smiled and pulled off his pants. He pulled at his cock a few times and then climbed on to the table. He pressed a button on his watch and opened the sound to the next room over. He even let the windows lighten up a little bit. He saw Bruce still with the dildo moving in and out of his ass he smiled.

"Well Bruce I wont be using your cock for pleasure this evening." Superman looked around confused as to who Lex was talking to but was distracted as Lex slowly sunk down on his very hard cock.

"You are a sick bastard Lex." Bruce's voice was heard hoarse and pleasure drunk. Superman's cock became even harder though Lex didn't pay any attention. He began to move and the alien began to moan loudly.

"Come on 'Superman' fuck me." Lex taunted.

Lex didn't notice the lights in the other room go out he was too distracted he also didn't notice the red tinge of the room suddenly disappear. The alien underneath of him did however because he was getting his strength back.

Clark knew if he slammed into the young man he would hurt him badly the man was not prepared for a kryptonian fuck. However he could give the man enough pleasure to leave him unconscious and unable to call for security while he found his uniform and left undetected. He didn't know why the lights had suddenly turned off, but he was going to use the malfunction to his advantage.

He slowly began to pump his hips higher and deeper into the man, hitting 'that spot' that made the man moan more every time. Then he decided it was time he broke the bonds and grabbed Lex's cock.

Lex seemed to realize something had gone wrong but at the same time the vice grip on his cock and balls was very arousing. Superman pumped into his ass a few more times and Lex burst. He passed out and Superman pulled out of the man, his cock now very much in need of release. He struggled to put on his suit and flew out of the building.


	3. You Will

Ch. 3: You Will

Superman/Batman, Superman/Bruce, Bruce/Clark

Rated R/Explicit for a reason

Fucking by to men, could be considered bondage & dubious content early on, not later. Turns into sappy ending you have been warned!

Bruce felt the body slam into him before he could see him. The body was like molded steel with a very obvious bulge where his cock was.

"I told you not to shine your light again." The alien stated his voice was strained and almost with edge of pain.

"What are you going to do about it?" Batman taunted.

He was surprised when Superman turned off the light and then proceeded to pull off all of his clothes except for his cowl. Then he tied his hands and feet to the bat signal, not allowing him to move.

"I have been sexual assaulted for the last 48 hours." The alien stated as he pulled his cock out of his suit and Batman could not help licking his lips. "But unable to find anyone who can give me a release that is satisfying."

The alien flew slightly up enough that the exposed cock was at Bruce's mouth. Bruce leaned forward just enough to lick it, the alien moaned. Batman wanted to hear more of that moan he leaned further out but his bonds stopped him from reaching his target.

"Will you leave before I am satisfied Batman? Will you tease me, taunt me & then leave me?" A Hand came under his chin he was forced to tilt his face up to look at the alien.

Batman a few days ago would have been silent, Bruce 24 hours ago would have found a taunt to say back, but now with his own body needing release after Lex's machine, he couldn't deny the alien. "No, ali…"

"What's my name?" The hair was pulled back harsher and pain for an instant took over but cleared out into pure lust.

"Superman, No I will not leave you unsatisfied."

"Then take my cock and prepare me for entrance into your body Batman."

"Oh fuck yes." Batman murmured as he finally was able to wrap his lips around the alien's cock.

"Yes take it all, lick it suck it make it wet, prepare it for your ass."

Batman opened his throat and took the cock all the way in. He never thought he would enjoy being bottom so much, but this was what he desired, it felt so right. His cock leaked pre-cum in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Superman turned upside down over his body laid out on the bat signal. He pushed his legs a little more apart and began to lick at his ass. Batman moaned encouragement around Superman's cock as he felt the tongue of the Kryptonian prepare his ass.

He released the cock to breath and moaned. "Fuck Superman yes your tongue oh…"

"You ready?"

"Fuck yes."

"I'm going to release your legs, you will not escape?"

"No, I want you to, I need this…"

"Me too, you have been tempting me and on my mind for…"

"Do it fly boy before this gets too sappy." Batman growled.

Superman smiled but didn't move right away, he placed both hands around Batman's face. "I like sappy, you will learn a lot about me in the coming months as we cement our partnership."

Before Batman can object he had Superman's tongue in his mouth. Bruce on principal did not kiss the men he fucks, he has never kissed Lex, but here in the rain tied to his bat signal ready to be fucked by an alien who seems to want to be partners, he lets him kiss. He even pushes back and continues the kiss as he feels the pressure of Superman's cock at his ass.

He moans into the kiss as he pushes in fully. He stills and stays there, Superman kisses against his cheek and along his ear.

"I know you are Bruce Wayne." He pulls out and pushes in.

Bruce's mouth is open in awe of how it feels to be under and to not be in control for once. It is surprisingly exhilarating.

"You are known for fucking men, never bottoming." Harsh push and Bruce is seeing stars and feeling pleasure he's never felt before. "You will give up that life."

"Ah Superman I can't…" Bruce tries to object.

Superman stills inside pressing against his prostrate, Bruce whimpers in pleasure at the pressure. "You will, cause I am the only one who can touch this," His hand comes to his ignored cock and Bruce moans loudly and bucks. "Or look at this ass." Superman slaps his ass.

"Oh fuck Superman I'm going to…"

"Do it cum for me…"

"Not until you." Bruce states biting his lip and holding back.

"I…" Bruce tilts his head slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never cum when I'm on top." Bruce's smile makes Superman shiver in pleasure and anticipation.

"Then lets remedy the situation. Untie me…"

"No, you will leave."

Bruce frowns, this is not turning out the way he thought it would.

"You trust me enough to put your cock into my body." He emphasizes the words by squeezing his ass and making Superman squirm uncomfortably. "But you don't trust me enough to let me go so I can make you cum in pleasure. What is wrong with you alien."

"You are a vigilante not to be trusted." Probably should not be saying these words when he was deep inside the man but Superman was angry that he was going back to calling him alien like Lex had.

"Yet you were ready to demand of Bruce Wayne to stay away from anyone else sexually and claim him completely. Take off my mask,"

Superman hesitated but slowly lifted off the mask.

"I will not leave you, I will not leave you unsatisfied…I will not abandon you." Bruce stated letting all of his emotions surface for that one instant.

Superman nodded solemnly and untied the bonds on Bruce's hands.

Before Bruce could reach out to Superman to continue what they had been doing they heard a roar in the distance and saw an explosion looked like it came from Lex Luthor's laboratory.

"Well this will have to wait for another day I'm afraid." Bruce sighed as he pulled his cowl back on.

"If we survive this I will meet you back…"

"Clark Kent I'm glad you were able to make it here, I take it the ferry over from Metropolis was not too rough?" Bruce asked after shaking the reporters hand he sat down in his large leather very expensive chair.

"The water was a little choppy but we got here alright." Clark stated sitting down as well. His body was on high alert, ever since they had won the battle against Doomsday and gone their separate ways they had not seen each other. Though he had to keep reminding himself that it was Superman who knew Bruce was Batman not Clark.

"Mr. Kent was there a reason for your visit?" Bruce's voice broke him out of his sexual hazy thoughts.

"Ah yes um how, cough, how many do you do a day."

"I'm sorry?"

"Coffees sir, the readers of the gossip column want to know do you drink as much as them."

"Oh, yes I do…but I usually like mine with cream." Bruce stood up and walked around the desk to lean directly in front of Clark. Clark pushed his glasses up on his nose even though they didn't need it and leaned back so that he could be looking at man's face not his crotch.

"Do you like cream Kent?"

"Uh, yes Mr. Wayne I…"

"Why don't you take some from me, as a token of friendship." Bruce states as he opens his pants and reveals his cock as beautiful as Clark remembers it.

"Friendship…"

"Or was it a partnership you wanted." Bruce states his voice now octave lower and making Clark hold on very tightly to the edge of his chair so he doesn't reach out.

"Partner…" Clark still seemed confused and Bruce stood up moving directly above the man in the seat.

He leaned over and was centimeters from the younger man's lips. "I promised the last time we met that I would finish what I started…That I would satisfy you. You wanted to be dominated even though you are the strongest being on the planet, you want to be brought down to human level…"

"Uh, Bruce…" Clark suddenly realized what he was saying and blinked, he knew who he was he knew. Clark instantly stood up and kissed Bruce hard and deep. He pushed him against the desk.

"Slow down uh, Clark yes damn your mouth…" Bruce was going to protest but Clark suddenly was sucking like no other human could on his cock. It was most amazing feeling. "Clark fuck."

"I want you to fuck me Bruce so bad, raw, hard, I want to feel it." Clark stated as he kissed along his cock and leaned his head against his upper thigh looking up at Bruce as if he was a puppy dog begging for scraps from the table.

"Oh my beautiful Superman, begging so nicely to be fucked," Bruce slowly moved his hands through the man's hair he never thought such a simple gesture would bring him so much pleasure.

"Bruce please."

"As Superman, I want to fuck you in your…uniform." Before Bruce finished the sentence Clark had changed.

"Fuck your beautiful." Bruce states as he leans back on the desk pushing most of the office supplies off ignoring the sound as they hit the floor. "Sit on my cock, Superman."

Superman climbed up on the desk and slowly sunk down. "Fuck Bruce feels so good,"

"Damn your ass, I never felt something so tight."

Superman leaned over and kissed him. Bruce pulled him back for more of the kiss as he began to move his hips. Superman moaned into his mouth begging with whimpers and whispers against his lips for more.

"You are so beautiful…" Bruce states as he pushes up hard and fast Superman moans loud as his cock rubs against the inside of his suit forced between their bodies.

"Get on all fours Superman."

Superman reluctantly gets off Bruce's cock but then gets on the floor and pushes his ass up for Bruce to admire. Bruce doesn't hesitate he gets up and leans over and pushes in, the different angle makes it much easier to pleasure Superman's cock as well as hit his prostrate. It is matter of seconds before he cums hard and fast. But his cock is not soft and Bruce smiles.

"Turn over superman." Superman does what he demands and before he can object Bruce sits on his cock and begins to bounce on it.

"Come on Superman fuck me." Bruce begs…

"Bruce I'm going to hurt…"

"Pleasure Superman…I trust you." Bruce begs leaning over and kissing him trying to get Superman to move.

Superman does not and he pulls out and moves Bruce up to his mouth. Superman takes Bruce's cock in his mouth and sucks long, he does not need to breath, he also pumps three fingers into his ass. Bruce comes hard with in a few moments.

"I'm sorry Bruce I don't want to hurt you, I can't please don't ask me…"

"It's ok Superman, its ok." Bruce states as he is relaxed and little more understanding after one of his best climaxes ever. He never thought he would want to bottom again but now with Superman as his lover, he couldn't resist wanting to know what it felt like to be under his control. He would just have to convince Superman he wont hurt him if he does lets go and fucks him.

Bruce awoke with a start he immediately realized that he was not in his house or Clark's Metropolis apartment. He was naked and chained up, his feet hardly touched the ground. The air was warm and there was sand on the ground. He heard a rush of sound recognizable now as Superman flying and saw him land a few feet away. He looked angry and Batman suddenly felt apprehensive.

Superman came up and pulled off his mask and threw it down on the ground. Before Bruce could object his cock was in the vice grip of Superman and he moaned.

"What were you doing in the fortress of solitude with out my permission?" The voice was hard and menacing, but Bruce's brain clicked at the words spoken and relaxed slightly and looked at Superman.

"I was looking for your weakness."

The smile on Superman's face was chilling. "Did you find anything of value?" Superman's hand twisted on his cock and Bruce had to pause before he could answer the pleasure coming from Superman's manhandling was overwhelming.

"I did, I know your weakness." Bruce states almost out of breath he was trying to concentrate on the conversation

"Really and what prey tell is my weakness?"

"You can not let go and give in to your baser kryptonian powers and pleasure your lover, you do not have the courage to trust him."

"You are lying."

"Really? Then prove it, show me what you got _alien_ , prove to me you can fuck and I may not reveal your weakness to your enemies."

With that Superman leaned in and kissed Bruce hard and quick, sucking on his tongue and biting on his lips drawing blood. At the same time finger found its way into Bruce's ass hole pumping slow but steadily in and out stretching it.

Bruce moaned as the mouth moved away from his lips & slowly nipped along his neck and played with his nipples.

"Ah Superman your mouth…"

"You like this…" Superman pinched at the other nipple and Batman moaned unable to form cohesive words any longer, pleasure was overwhelming. Superman's hand continued to pump in and out of his ass adding a second then third finger expanding them to stretch his ass.

"Fuck me Superman, please I need…"

"You beg so beautifully Bruce." Superman states as he pulls up and kisses him. He picks up his legs and wraps them around his body and pushes his cock inside.

The chains allow Bruce to lean back with Clark holding on to his back as Clark pumps in and out hard and fast.

"Fuck me, please." Bruce begs.

"Ah Bruce I…" Superman slams into him hard long strokes that stay inside and circle hitting his prostrate pleasuring him.

"Yes, like that right there." Superman pulls at his cock and hits his prostrate again.

"Cum for me Bruce, cum."

"Ah fuck Superman yes." Bruce screams as he cums hard and long.

Superman doesn't cum though, he pulls out and quickly un latches Batman from his chains.

"Simulation room off." Superman states and the images around them shimmer and then disappear to show one of the practice rooms in the Fortress of Solitude.

Superman smiles at how fucked out and beautiful Bruce looks and kisses him deeply. "Did you enjoy your birthday present?"

"It isn't over until you cum too Clark."

"I…it never was…"

"I know what Zod did to you, I am not him Clark."

"I know I just, he told me it was the only way humans…he tortured me for what felt like years Bruce."

"Remember what I promised Clark, that I would help you? I will always make sure you get as much pleasure as you give, that is how this partnership works. I would not have a happy birthday if you were not satisfied." The last words seemed to be the ones that worked the best.

Bruce kneeled and sucked in Superman's very large cock and played with his balls. His hands came to his ass and he played around the hole as he sucked and pumped his mouth on his cock.

"Bruce you, oh your mouth so much pleasure…"

"Lie down Clark…" Bruce states as he let go of the cock.

Clark lay down and Bruce moved in between his legs. He slowly pushed into his ass and leaned over kissing Clark. It was a slow kiss, not needy, it told Clark everything he needed to know about how Bruce felt about him. Bruce pulled out and slowly pushed in again. Clark groaned at the slow pace.

"I will always make sure you are as satisfied as me Clark, you are important to me…"

Bruce seemed to be at a loss for words as he continued the movement slow and meticulous just enough to make them moan as he sunk all the way inside.

"Bruce I want…I want…"

"Yes Clark I'm here for you." Bruce states as he nips at his jawline and licks up to his ear.

"Ah, faster please…"

Bruce smiles and moved slightly faster, slow burn begins in his body again. Having a kryptonian as a lover definitely helped his libido. He leaned over more and quickened the pace again. Kissing Clark and pushing his tongue into his mouth, moving it in and out with the same pace he was doing with his lower body.

"Bruce I'm…"

"Cum for me Clark…cum for me Superman." Bruce lowered his voice, for he knew deep down Clark loved when he spoke in his 'Batman' voice.

Bruce felt the ass tighten around him and felt Clark still right before burst of cum from his cock. Bruce smiled and pushed in a few times coming as well.

He pulled out and lay next to Clark and smiled.

"I think this is the perfect time to crisen the showers." He smiled sitting up and looking at Clark's cum covered body his cock stirred.

"Shouldn't the point of the shower be to get clean?" Clark asked though he allowed the other man to pull him towards the large facility in the alien fortress.

"Not on my birthday." Bruce stated with a smile.


End file.
